The Silent Girl
by Creepy666Anubis
Summary: At the wish of Elrond, a 10th walker joins the Fellowship. Her name is Nikita Siikavirta, and she never speaks, but communicates by writing short messages on cards. Her past is a mystery, and what diffrence will she make? Can she even be thrusted?
1. Prologue: The Tenth Walker

**A/N Yes, 10th walker. No, she's not a Mary-Sue. Anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

'Nine walkers.' Elrond said. 'No. Someone else will join you.'

As if called, a girl appeared by his side. She wore a simple, black dress, that made it seem like she was floating instead of walking. Long, raven-black hairs with red streaks danced on the slight breeze. Both her eyes had different colors: one was brown, as brown as the ground. The other was greener than the greenest leaf.

And a long cut, from her left eyebrow to the right corner of her mouth, gave her a very creepy look.

Boromir raised an eyebrow. 'A woman? You want to send a woman on such a dangerous quest?'

The girl looked at him, ice-cold.

Frodo interrupted: 'I don't want to force her to come if she doesn't want to.'

Elrond said: "She _will _go with you. That's how I want it.'

The girl walked toward the other members of the Fellowship and as she passed Frodo, a blood-red card fall on the ground behind her. She stood next to Legolas.

Frodo picked up the little card. On it was written, in black ink: _I'm coming with you._

They would stay in Rivendel for the night and leave the next morning. The Fellowship prepared itself for the journey.

'I'm not too sure about that girl, master Frodo.' Sam said. 'She seems so...dark. And she never speaks. She doesn't even give me an answer when I ask for her name.'

'Do you really want to know why she didn't answer you, Sam?' Aragon said. 'Her name is Nikita, but she is also called "She-who-never-speaks" or "The Secret of Sadness".'

Legolas found Nikita, their mysterious companion, sitting on a branch in a tree, staring at the sky. She appearanly hadn't noticed him.

'Hello, Nikita.' he said.

Her head jerked towards him in surprise. Then she gave him one of her cards. Apparently, it was her way of communicating. Legolas couldn't help but wonder whether she just could't speak or that she didn't speak for a reason.

He was intrigued by her.

He read the card.

_Call me Nick. Everyone does._

'Alright then, Nick. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?'

Nick looked at the sky again and pointed at the stars. Then she gave Legolas another card.

_And you?_

'The same.' Legolas answered.

They both sat there for a while, staring at the stars.

Nick shivered.

'Are you cold?' Legolas asked her.

She nodded.

'We should go back and get some sleep. We need to be ready tomorrow.'

Nick nodded in agreement as she followed Legolas back to Rivendel.

* * *

_**A/N I originally didn't intend for Nikita to be nicknamed "Nick", but this stupid auto-correction always turns it into "Necktie". No, I don't see the connection either. Anyway, because it is too irritating to correct it every time, I will refer to her as "Nick" most of the time.**_


	2. Departure from Rivendel

_**A/N Thanks everybody who reviewed!**_

_** Dragonrider125: Legolas agrees with you. Actually the entire Fellowship does.**_

X.X.X

Aragorn woke up from a strange sound. A branch that snapped, it seemed.

He got out of the bed and looked out of the window and inspected the forest that surrounded Rivendel.

Was that...Did he just see a shadow move?

A nazgûl?

He shook his head. This was bigger than a Nazgûl, but to small to be a dragon.

_I must be half asleep. _He thought, as he want back to bed.

Two cat eyes stared at his window. One was green, the other was brown.

X.X.X

Their departure from Rivendel was rather...unpleasant. At least for Aragorn.

Arwen and he seemed to say their final goodbyes with just their eyes. It was rather touching.

When she passed Arwen, Nick touched her shoulder briefly, as if she wanted to say "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Arwen just didn't know if she could to believe that.

X.X.X

Nick walked silently next to the Hobbits, despite their attempts to start a conversation with her. It was only when Pippin asked her why she wore such worn and torn clothes (A dark gray shirt, covered in mud and with several tears in it and black pants that looked the same way. The only thing about her outfit that seemed new was her arm protection, the only thing that she had agreed on getting from Elrond.), she gave him a card.

_You'll find out soon enough._

X.X.X

Boromir, Merry and Pippin were practicing sword fighting, although it was more playing then fighting.

Aragorn smiled as he watched them. He did not trust the man completely - for he knew his arrogance might lead to his downfall AND he was a bit to eager to get the Ring to Minas Tirith - but he was good with the Hobbits.

Aragorn turned his head and saw Nick practicing on her own. He studied her for a while and noticed her technique could be better.

He got up and approached her from behind. Nick heard him and spun around, looking right in his eyes, her sword by her side.

'Mind if I help you?' he asked.

She handed him a card. '_Not at all_'

Aragon drew his own sword as they started attacking each other. The others - including Boromir, Merry and Pippin - stopped doing whatever they were doing and watched.

Nick proved to be a stronger opponent then Aragorn had first thought. Her technique was bad, but she was physically incredibly strong and he had trouble blocking her attacks. She even managed to disarm him once or twice, but he disarmed her at least 6 times.

'What is that?' Legolas said suddenly, pointing at the sky.

'Just clouds.' Gimli said.

'It's moving fast, and against the wind.' the Elf replied.

'Spies from Isengard!' Aragorn yelled. 'Hide, hide!'

The Fellowship grabbed it's stuff and hit behind rocks, underneath bushes and every other hiding place they could find.

They came out of their hiding place when the spies had returned to Isengard.

'Saruman knows we're coming.' Gandalf said darkly. 'We must take the Caradhras pass.'


	3. Caradhras

_**A/N Woohoo! Newest Chapter!**_

_**Dithinus promised me cookies if I'd do this xD. I WANT THOSE COOKIES!**_

_**Kamai6: Yeah, some do. Gets boring to read.**_

_**Werepanther33: In Nick's case, it was a mix of luck and strength when she disarmed Estel.**_

_**Aaaaaanyway: Plot Bunny is busy in my head lately. Enjoy this!**_

X.X.X

Saruman found the news his spies had brought him most interesting.

'So, Gandalf, you are leading them over the Caradhras…'

X.X.X

Frodo tripped in the snow. He shivered as Aragorn helped him up.

Frodo's hand went to his chest. His eyes widened in shock.

'Where's the Ring?' he asked.

A few paces back, Boromir picked the chain with the Ring up.

'How curious that an object so small is responsible for such evil…' he said, with a glassy look in his eyes.

'Boromir,' Aragorn said, 'Give the Ring back to Frodo.'

From the corner of his eyes, Aragorn could see that Nick was completely tense, and looked ready to jump if Boromir didn't obey. Aragorn had felt the strength she had with a sword and knew that if she decided to attack Boromir, the Man would probably loose a tooth or two and maybe have a broken nose.

Or worse.

Boromir looked at them. 'Of course. I don't want it.' he said, as he gave the Ring back to Frodo.

As the Fellowship continued it's dangerous journey, Nick slipped a card in Aragorn's hand.

'_He lied._'

'I know.' Aragorn replied softly.

'_I don't trust that guy one bit, Aragorn.'_

'The Ring is trying to corrupt him. Right now, I don't trust him either.'

X.X.X

Snow.

Snow.

More snow.

And look, even more snow!

It came to the waist of the Men, the Elf and the Wizard. And it didn't look like it was getting better. The snow blew heavily and it was freezing. The entire Fellowship wrapped itself in warm cloaks, but those were no match for the wind.

Nick, on the other hand, didn't seem all that cold. She even gave her cloak to the hobbits.

Legolas ran forward and stood in front of the Fellowship. Listening.

'There is a foul voice in the air.' he said.

Words in an ancient tongue soon reached the Fellowship, and the mount came cashing down on them.

'It's Saruman!' someone yelled.

'He's trying to bring down the mountain!' Aragorn yelled.

'Gandalf, we have to turn back! This will be the death of the hobbits!' Boromir shouted.

Gandalf considered their words for a few seconds.

'Let the ring-bearer decide.' he then said.

Everybody looked at Frodo.

'We shall go through the mines.' was his decision.

Gandalf bowed his head, as if he regretted Frodo's decision.

'So be it.'

Nick's eyes met his, frightened. And in that moment, Gandalf knew that the young girl was aware of the dangers lurking in the dark depths.

XxX

'Oh, Gandalf, you are now going to lead them through Moria? While you, of all people, are so aware of it's dangers. The Dwarves delved to greedy and too deep. And you and I both know what they woke.

Shadow and flames…'


End file.
